Dans un autre monde
by Jones-Ariana
Summary: UA Draco Malfoy entre en Terminal, il remarque pour la première fois, en deux ans, un élèves qui attise sa curiosité...


**Bien le Bonjour/Bonsoir chère fan d'Harry Potter. Cette fiction est une Drarry (Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter) il est donc évident qu'il y aura des notions d'homoséxualité, si vous êtes contre vous pouvez tout de suite retourner sur votre page précédente et ne plus jamais revenir.**

 **Bien maintenant que les choses sont clair, nous pouvons poursuivre.**

 **C'est un univers alternative, aucune allusion à la magie ne sera présente dans cette fiction. J'essayerait d'integret tous les personnages de la saga dans ma fiction, même si ce sera une tâche dificile. C'est du point de vue de Draco, je pense que ça sera intérressant j'espere que ma fiction sera fidèle aux personnages de J.K Rowling.**

 **Pour ce qui est des publications, je publierais tout les lundi – en espérant ne pas être en retard – la fiction aura environ 30 chapitres ainsi qu'un épilogue.**

 **Bien. J'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez et que j'aurai quelques Reviews. Je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Je suis gay. Mais évidemment personne ne le sais. Et j'aime autant ça.

Mon ancien lycée etait un repère d'homophobe. Des enfants de riches, des professeurs riches, tout le monde était superficielle. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai littéralement supplié mes parents de me mettre dans le même lycée que Pansy. A début ils étaient plus que ceptique, ils était hors de question que j'aille dna sun lycée pulique avec des roturier. Je vous promet, mon père à bien utilisé ce mots qui datte du moyen âge. Mais un lycée est un lycée. C'est comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde étudie mais pour faire quoi plus tard ? Personne ne le sais vraiment. Tout comme personne ne sais quand est-ce que la faucheuse se décidera à apparaître pour l'emmener dans l'au-delà.

" Hey Dray ! " Fit une voie me sortant de mes pensées.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse sur mon lit.

" Sysy, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule ! "

" J'arrêtrais quand tu arrêtera de m'appeller Sysy " réplique ma meilleur amie.

" Pansy " fit-je sarcastique.

" Draco " répete t-elle d'une voie tout aussi sarcastique.

" Bon, comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici ? "

" Je n'ai plus le droit de venir chez toi maitenant ? Je pensais qu'on resterai meilleurs amis pour toujours ! " Dit-elle avec une voie sur-aïgue.

" Non mais Sysy, nous sommes samedi et il est a peine 8 heures du matin ! Alors je repète : qu'est ce que tu faisais sous ma douche ? "

" Bah je me douchais ! " Elle s'interompit avant de reprendre " Je t'explique, ce matin je devrais absolument te parlé de quelque chose d'important. Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher et en arrivant j'ai vue que tu dormais encore. Alors je me suis dit que je devais en profiter. " Elle affiche un grand sourire fier de son explication.

" Euh... ok... De quoi voulait-tu me parlé ? " Je ne cherche pas à comprendre car c'est Pansy.

" J'ai oublier ! Mais sa va me revenir ! " déclara-t-elle en se lâchant sur mon lit siplement vêtu d'une serviette.

" Sysy tu ferais mieux de t'habillé."

"Sa fait rien, c'est que toi. Et puis t'es gay de toute façon."

" J-Je... ne suis pas...g-gay ! " dis-je sans convicton.

" Mais arrête avoue-le ! Sa fait 4 ans que tu m'as pas parler de fille ! Et je te signale que je te connaît mieux que quiconque. Peut-être même mieux que toi. " Fit-elle en imitant un air mystérieux qui ne lui va absolument pas.

" Bon on va au centre commercial ? Je te signal que la rentré c'est Lundi ! " Lui fit-je remarquer.

" On y go alors ! Je me change et je te rejoint pour le ptit déj' ! "

Sur cette dernière parole, elle disparût dans la salle de bain. Quant à moi, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer ce fameux petit déjeuner.

Pansy Parkinson est ma meilleure amie, vous voyez dans les films il y a toujours cette fille bizzare que personne ne comprend et qui est la définition même de l'étrageter, cette fille c'est Pansy. Nous sommes voisins, la fenêtre de sa chambe est juste en face de la mienne. De mes 17 ans de vie Pansy à toujours été présente dans chacun de mes souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle est en parfaitement accord avec ma façon de pensé, pour nous la vie se résume à ; Dormir, boire, faire la fête, boire encore, rires et débourser la fortune de nos familles réspectifs. Car oui nous sommes ' des gosses de riches ' ma famille est la 8ème fortune mondial, je ne veut pas vraiment le crier sur tout les toit mais dès que quelqu'un entend mon nom, j'ai l'impression d'être un Gothique qui fait des sacrifices satanique, comme si j'allais les manger. Ca à le dons de m'enerver. Comme toute ses rumeurs, merde – non ! - je ne suis pas un cureur de jupons ! Ni même de pantalons ! Oui bon j'ai eu beaucoup de conquète mais je n'en fais pas ma priorité. Et ses journalistes qui me suivent partout comme mon ombres, sans Pansy je pense que trois ou quatre cadavres de journaliste se trouverai au fond de la Tamise.

Après avoir déjeuner et pris la voiture de Pansy, nous nous dirigeâme ensemble vers le centre commercial.

" NAN MAIS J'HALLUCINE !? Dray dis-moi que je rêve ?! "

" Nan Pansy tu ne rêve pas, ce sont bien des Doc Martens rose vernis à seulement 120 € "

" Alors ma vue est toujours bonne ! " dit-elle pour elle-même.

" Tu vas les prendre ? "

" Quelle questions ! Bien sûr que oui ! " Elle fit signe à la vendeuse d'aprochée et lui demande de les emballées.

" Dis-moi, pourquoi tu te sens obligée d'avoir toute les Doc Martens qui existe sur cette planète et toutes les autres planètes de notre système solaire ? "

" Parce qu'elle sont toutes magnifiques ! " Dit-elle en sortant un billet de 200 € de son porte-feuilles.

" Bonne journée Madame " Fit la caissière en lui rendant sa monnaie.

" A vous aussi " je répond à la place de Pansy.

" Ecoute-moi bien Draco, car je ne le repèterai pas deux fois. Les Docs sont pour moi une passion, je vis pour les collectionnés. C'est une passion comme les autres, ils y en à qui collectionnent les timbres, moi je collectionne les Docs. " dit-elle alors que nous sortons du magasin.

" Et tu feras quoi quand tu les auras toutes ? "

Elle palie.

" Je plaisante ! " mentis-je pour éviter une de ses crises de nerf. " J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe ! On étais ensemble jusqu'au lycée alors il n'y a pas de raison ! Hein Pansy ? "

C'est a la finde son année de troisieème que Pansy es devenu _cette_ Pansy, elle a dit à ses parents leurs quatres vériter ur sa vie, comme quoi c'était la sienne et tout le tralala. Elle est entrer en lycée publique et vie à présent sa vie comme elle l'entend, ce que je donnerai pas pour avoor des parets aussi compréhensive que les siens.

" Rassure-toi comme tu veut le gros nounourse ! " Fit-elle pour me provoquer. Je l'adore cette fille elle est pleine de vie et unique en son genre. Elle est elle-même, sans ce soucié du regard des autres.

Regardez sa tenue vestimentaire : cette fille est une punk, elle c'est ressament coloré les cheveux en vert, elle porte un pull blanc a manche longue plus que serrée et un t-shirt noir avec des trous d'au moin 3 cm des chaines pendant des manches et du col. Son pantalon est gris, serrée et semble etre cousu pour ne gamine de 10 ans tellement il est serré, elle a ses Doc préféré au pied. Nois en cuir. Puis elle à accordé le tout avec une veste en jean troué noir et surmener de clou sur les épaules.

J'aimerais m'habiller aussi librement qu'elle, mais mes parents attendent plus de leur unique héritier,

Après être allez dans à peu près toutes les boutiques en vogues nous sommes allez boire un verre, nos mains remplit de sac près a craquer.

Et la journée se finie tout aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé Pansy me d駱osa chez moi vers 19 heures et repartie dans sa BMW noire aprés un petit café.

 **Alors ? Ca vous a plus ou c'est inutile pour moi de continuez ? En tout cas je vous dit à Lundi prochain ! :***

 **Xx Jones-Ariana xX**


End file.
